Climbing back up together
by Anime.Panda.Girl
Summary: Naruto grows some balls and confesses, sort of well they make smut and the future to come depends on you if you want more. Sorry I suck at summary's and titles first fanfic ive ever posted/ showed to people please leave a comment.


**_Authors note: This contains smut and this is also my first fan fiction also sorry im not good at titles if anyone even reads this please leave a comment about what you think and if you want another chapter. Thank you for clicking this._**

Naruto walked down the hall with his head down, he had to do this or he would loose Sasuke, reaching the door were he will walk in a boy and walk out a man or something like that he thought.

"Sasuke its me Naruto" He said while knocking on the wood door. Sasuke opened the door and his black eyes met the crystal blue eyes that belonged to the blonde.

"What do you want dobe i'm ki-" His word cut off by a pair of wet,warm lips on his dry cold ones, shocked he pushes the blonde away.

"Why the hell did you kiss me dobe!" He said in a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Im sorry I really like you Sasuke" He said with his head down holdin hid breath for the responds.

"Naruto look at me" He said in a slightly commanding voice. Shocked that he said his name and not dobe Naruto looks up and feels a pair of lips on his, surprised he kisses the kiss for air , Naruto feels a rush of happiness mentally doing a happy dance.

"We should go inside Naruto" He suggests, Naruto nods and walks inside in front of Sasuke , seconds later he is pushed up against the door arms pined to his sides , warm lips moving against his , they're bodys pressed against together. Breaking the kiss , taking long breathes of air.

"Sasuke..." Naruto says in a breathy moan, is knees weak from the kiss , wraps his arms around the older, clinging to him.

"Naruto let me feel how much you want me" The taller said knowing what he wanted from the blonde before he fully accepts it.

" What do you mean Sasuke?" The younger asked confused a little. Sasuke chuckles at how dense his little dobe was.

"I want you to turn me on like a lap dance or something" He said staring at the younger. His eyes widened then he knew what he was gonna do , growing more confident he took over.

" Alright " He grabed Sasuke's hand and lead him over to the couch and pushed him onto the couch,with a smirk on his face .

"Enjoy the show teme" He unbuttons his shirt and unbuttons his jeans and unzips them but doesnt take them off.

"Like what you see?" The blonde asks seductively. Getting a grunt from Sasuke he takes it as a yes. He turns around with his back to the other he bends over giving the other a full view of his ass, he stands back up only to climb on top of Sasuke with his knees on either side of his lap, leaning foward he takes the olders shirt off and runs his hand down the others chest. Getting tired of no progress he decides to sit on Sasuke's lap and starts to grind on him,feeling Sasuke harding beneath him he gets an idea. He gets up and sits on the wooden coffee table leans back on his palm ,spreading his legs his other palm going into his pants he slides it over his underwear and presses his palm against himself moaning sweet as candy, he continues to press his palm against his harding member electing delicious moans from his mouth. Sasuke feels himself fully hard when he sees Naruto palming himself , he grabs Naruto and pulls him onto the couch and quickly pushes him down under himself.

"God you made me hard what are you gonna do to fix this?" He asks biting his lip at the pain coming from his hard member, he chose a bad day to wear skinny jeans.

" Ah Sasuke " he moans out pushing up to sasukes ear and whispering,  
"Take me " and biting his ear lobe softly. Sasuke picks him up and carry's him into the bedroom dropping him on the bed gently and starts taking his pants off , Naruto doing the same thing. Soon Sasuke is on top of him , sucking on the youngers neck sucking and licking over it , sure to leave a hickey as Naruto is a moaning mess. Sasuke starts kissing down his neck and onto his chest sucking on Naruto's nipples biting them softly.

"Sasu...ke please stop teasing me and taking me already I need you inside of me" The younger moans out. Sasuke leans over to the dresser and opens the top drawer and grabs the lube he coats his hard member in lube and leaned over Naruto and spreads his legs and lines his erection to the others puckering entrance, he slides the tip in slowly letting Naruto adjust and slowly pushes the rest in he waits for Naruto to fully adjust to his size. Naruto nods and he starts thrusting in and out Naruto moaning with pure bliss under him, he picks up the pace pulling out almost all the way he pounds back in hard as he can hitting Naruto's prostate, Naruto almost screams out with pure pleasure. Sasuke hits Naruto's prostate a few more times and Naruto cums over both of their chest moaning Sasuke's name, a few thrusts later Sasuke cums inside Naruto's tight hole with a grunt , pulling out he lays down next to Naruto pulling the shorter close they fall asleep in seconds.

_**Hey congratulations you made it through the first chapter ! yay please leave a comment if you like it or hate it or if you want more don't forget to like the story! please follow me I will be posting more fanfic's if you want me to make a different kind of story leave a suggestion and I will do it thank you, please remember this is the first fanfiction ive posted/ever showed people! :).**_


End file.
